


Morning Mumbles

by its_me_that_writes



Series: Voltron Drabbles [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Lance is Sleepy, Lance is adorable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_that_writes/pseuds/its_me_that_writes
Summary: Lance is very vocal. He’s always talking or making little noises throughout the day. It’s one of Keith’s favorite things about him. Especially when Lance is half asleep and mumbling nonsense.





	Morning Mumbles

Lance is very vocal. He’s always talking or making little noises throughout the day. It’s one of Keith’s favorite things about him. Especially when Lance is half asleep and mumbling nonsense. This morning is no exception - Lance has been mumbling things since Keith’s alarm went off an hour ago.

Keith pulls his boyfriend closer, pressing his chest against Lance’s back and hooking his chin over Lance’s shoulder. Lance sighs in response.

“You’re my fav’rite person,” he mumbles. Keith smiles. That’s one of Lance’s usual morning phrases.

“You’re my favorite person, too,” Keith whispers back. Lance grins and huffs a satisfied hum.

Keith doesn’t want to leave. He really just wants to hold Lance for the rest of the day; but he’s needed back at the humanitarian group. He can probably squeeze in a few more minutes before he officially has to go, though. He snuggles Lance closer again and feels Lance lean into him.

Lance shifts a bit more and Keith loosens his hold. He doesn’t want to wake Lance up. Lance rotates in Keith’s arms and buries his sleepy, peaceful face in Keith’s neck. Keith’s heart swells and he runs his fingers up and down Lance’s back. They’ve only been dating for six months, but mornings like this make Keith long for forever with Lance.

“Mmm… you’re like shrscher,” Lance puffs.

“Hmm?” Keith hums. Sometimes the mumbles don’t make any sense - just Lance vocalizing whatever passes through his mind.

“You’re a sharsh,” Lance groans again and nuzzles his nose further into Keith’s neck.

Keith furrows his eyebrows as he tries to work out what ‘sharsh’ could be. His boyfriend sighs contentedly as Keith continues to run his fingers along his back.

“You have de bess snuggle,” Lance slurs.

Keith chuckles. “Yeah?” He asks gently. “Is that why I’m a ‘sharsh’?”

Lance shakes his head. “No,” he says, carrying out the word. “You’re a,” Lance takes a deep breath and puffs out the next word, “shark cuz you’re…”

Oh. A shark. Of course. Keith smiles.

“...strong… ‘nd smart… ‘nd cool… ‘nd my fav’rite… mmm love sharks,” Lance continues. He can ramble on for minutes, especially about sharks. Keith huffs a small laugh.

“You love sharks?” Keith asks gently, a smile still curving his lips.

“Mmm,” Lance responds, “‘nd love you.”

The smile fades from Keith’s face as the words sink in. His chest squeezes. Lance has never said that before. They haven’t crossed that threshold yet. ‘Love’ has bounced around in Keith’s head a few times, but they’ve never said it out loud - he’s never said it out loud. Now here’s his boyfriend, mumbling it half asleep like they’ve been dating for years! Keith feels like his heart is going to burst.

He wraps himself around Lance, cocooning him in a tangle of limbs. “You make it so hard to leave.”

“Where you going?” Lance mumbles.

Keith huffs a laugh and kisses Lance’s forehead.

“I have to go to work. I help people, remember?”

“Help them ‘member what?” Lance asks, confused.

Keith laughs more heartily and Lance pulls back, eyes blinking in confusion. Keith brushes the hair out of his boyfriend’s face. “Oh, Lance. I love you, too.”

Lance’s eyes grow wide, coming fully awake. “What?”

“I… I love you, too,” Keith repeats.

“Too?”

Keith huffs a laugh. “Yeah. You said it first.” Lance stares at him. “You said I’m like a shark, and then you said you love me.”

“Oh.” Lance’s cheeks flush bright red. “Guess it’s out there now.”

“Did you not mean to say it?”

“No, I’ve… I’ve been wanting to. I just never thought I’d say when I was half asleep, but I do love you.” Keith smiles. “And sharks,” Lance adds with a smirk.

Keith laughs. Nothing can bring him down after this. It’s perfect. He pulls Lance in for a kiss. Keith could have a million mornings like this and love every single one, as long as he’s with Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
